Protection or Threat
by f0reverwithy0u
Summary: Bella is part of the Witness Protection Program and moves to Forks WA to live with her two older brothers. There she meets Edward. Is he interested in her background because he likes her or for a more sinister reason? Canon Couples. my first fanfic
1. Arrival

I looked out the window of the airplane at the rainy town below. _I can't believe I let them convince me to come live with them, _I thought to myself. I was on my way to start my new life in Forks, Washington with my two brothers. My older brothers and I are in the Witness Protection Program. I have lived with my brothers ever since our mother and father were murdered. Our parents had been secret agents in the FBI and they had been working on arresting several key members of the mob. My brothers, Jasper and Emmett, also were involved in the Program with me but they had not witnessed the crime like I had. They hadn't wanted me to live on my own with dangerous people after me. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie sometimes also stayed with us. We all attend are to attend Forks in September but since it was only the end of July I had plenty of time to adjust and meet some people so that I wouldn't be a complete newbie. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is the fifth life I've started, I hope it will also be my last.

My plane touched down in Forks Washington late in the afternoon in okay conditions considering it seemed to be raining permanently here. I saw a black Toyota Corolla in the parking lot and saw to guys sitting on the hood of the car. One of them stood up when the gate of the terminal opened and started to look around. He had dark blond hair, all neatly combed. He looked fairly tall from where I stood and pretty thin. I would soon be able to fix that with my type of cooking. He smacked the other guy on the back of the head and said something to him. The other guy stood up and I got a clearer view of him. He was a very muscular man who stood a good half-foot taller than the other guy. He had dark brown hair that was cropped close to his head. He pointed and squinted at me and started yelling, "BELLA!! BELLA!!". I stared out walking over to them but when the bigger guy started to jump up and down I started running because attention is never good and people were starting to stare. I ran over to them and dropped my bags and jumped on the brown haired man.

"Hey!!", I screamed into his ear.

"AHHH", he screamed back at me.

I jumped down and laughed.

"You must be Emmett", I said and turned to the other man standing next to us. "And you must be Jasper."

"Yep" the man I assumed to be Jasper said. "Right, even after five years of only writing letters."

I smirked and brushed my shoulder, "I'm good like that".

Emmett and Jasper both laughed at that. "Soo are we gonna get moving or what?" I asked them.

"Most definitely getting moving. I don't think I can stand around here for much longer. I'm starting to feel claustrophobic." Emmett answered.

"Emmett, you aren't claustrophobic. I'm surprised you could even say the word. Alright, Emmett help Bella, is it alright that I call you that?, with her bags", Jasper said in one breath.

"Yeah I would actually prefer it. I hate Isabella it makes me sound older than I really am." I made a face.

We picked up my bags and put them into the trunk and got into the car. We drove home in companionable silence. I think that Jasper felt that I just wanted to adjust and settle in before I started to talk to anyone. I stared out of the window. _Why is this town so damn rainy. God. It's making me feel depressed. _Jasper turned the car into a dirt driveway that led into the woods.

"Well, this is home. I'll show you your room so you can settle in." Jasper smiled at me.

"Thanks so much. For everything. Especially for letting me stay with you."

"That's no problem, we didn't want our little sister to be killed under some strangers roof." Emmett face popped out from behind my seat.

I laughed. _I haven't felt this happy in a really long time. Almost never even in Phoenix and I lived there for years. I've been here all of ten minutes and I already feel like this is the place that I will call home. For a long time. I feel as though this is the place that I belong. _


	2. Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ******** Oh well. **

At least that was my first thought. My second thought was that this could also be the most boring experience of my life also. When Jasper, Emmett, and I all got home Jasper immediately went up to his room and Emmett started to dial a number on the phone.

"Hey, man. You gotta come over. My sister and jasper and I all just home from the airport you gotta meet her. She's gonna be a junior so I want you and Alice to meet her so that she'll know someone when school starts." Emmett said into the phone.

I stared at him confused. Emmett laughed and said, "A'ight man. See you in a few." And hung up the phone.

I looked at him. "Who was that and who's Alice?" I asked him.

"That was Edward. He's Jasper and I's best friend. We are like the three musketeers. Once when we were little we could even finish each other's sentences. It was soo cool." Emmett rambled on.

"Okay that's cool but I dunno if you should tell him that I'm part of the witness protection program yet. I mean I don't even know who that heck he is or the Alice girl that you apparently want me to meet." I answered Emmett once he stopped talking.

"What?? But you have to. Edward is really cool and we won't tell him that he's part of the Program unless you want to or unless something happens that we have to tell him but I don't think that will ever happen so I think that we're okay for know. I know that he won't pry or anything. He's cool with respecting other people's privacy." Emmett pretty much shouted at me.

"Okay fine ill meet them and won't complain. But what did you mean that they're gonna be in grade but you're not?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that? Oh well. Me and Jasper and my girlfriend Rosalie, you'll get to meet her later, are all seniors but you're a junior so we won't have any classes together except we can sit together for lunch. That's pretty much the only time that we'll get to see each other which is kinda sad."

"Oh..." I thought about it for a while and figured that that was okay and I liked my independence. I didn't think that I would mind if I didn't always have Jasper or Emmett watching me. I think that that would creep me out a lot.

I heard a knock on the door and looked up. I noticed that Emmett had left me to my own thinking and realized that I had been spaced out for a fairly long time. I walked over towards the front door to see who was there. I saw Emmett greeting a tall guy with an unusual colored hair that was sticking up all over the place. I moved over so that the guy couldn't see me but I could still hear their conversation. I knew that it was the wrong thing to do but I wanted to see what type of people Emmett hung around with and if I could trust them with my secrets.

(This is the conversation that Bella hears. **Edward** _Emmett_)

**Hey man. What's up? **

_Nuthin much my sister just came home so I want you to meet her. Her names Isabella but she likes being called Bella._

**Oh okay. Why haven't I heard about her before? I never heard you mention a sister. **

_Really? Well I thought I had. Oh well we were kinda separated for a while but know we are gonna become really close...I hope. Come on I want you to meet her and we should probably tell Jasper that you are here too. After all we don't want any of the three musketeers left out. _

**Haha yeah.**

(End conversation)

I got up quickly and walked into the next room. I heard Emmett and his friend coming towards me. I stood up. They walked into the room and I got the fist clear look at the friend. And what a look. He was at least six-feet tall with unruly bronze hair. He had perfect green eyes and looked very fit. Not body building Emmett fit but fit enough that he could probably lift me. He looked so hot. Especially when he smiled and laughed at what Emmett was saying. Wait a second... WHAT WAS EMMETT SAY!?!?!

"Look at that...Bella is completely speechless. Haha" Emmett was commenting to Edward.

Rrr. Stupid Emmett making fun of me. Internal roar. I smiled anyways and said, "Hello. You must be Edward. I'm Bella Emmett's sister. Emmett told me you, Emmett, and Jasper were like the three musketeers." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. His smile was so pretty and totally perfect. I know I sounded like a girl that was so in love but he did have a perfect smile but I don't like him other than as Emmett's friend. After all, I've only known him for two minutes. I just thought that he was really cute...and totally perfect.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to say but Emmett has never told me about you until about three minutes ago when he called me. But yes I'm Edward. Jasper, Emmett, and I have been dubbed the three musketeers since the first day we met. I should call my sister Alice. I bet she would love to have a friend that was a girl that wasn't snobby."

I smiled at him again. So that's who Alice is. I probably would. She sounds like she really isn't the snobby type that I had met a lot of in my past.

"Yeah I would like to meet your sister, especially if she doesn't like snobby people. Already one thing we have in common!"

Emmett broke into the conversation and to suggest that Edward should call Alice right now while he went to go get Jasper from the disaster that he calls his room. Edward agrees and moves into the hallway and Emmett follows on his way upstairs to get Jasper. I went back to my thinking. Maybe having a friend that was a girl once in my life wasn't so bad. Unless she was like all the other girls that I had met that were only concerned with themselves and their popularity. Edward came back into the room rolling his eyes.

"Alice says that she's coming over as soon as she can get her because she wants to make a new friend. Just to warn you she's a little...hyper. Well actually maybe a little more than a little hyper. She's really hyper." Edward said to me.

We laughed and I said, "That's alright I've known plenty of hyper people. I don't mind them. Most hyper people have become my best friends."

The door bell rang and I looked towards the door.

"I'm assuming that that's Alice?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah probably unless you were expecting someone else." Edward responded.

I shook my head and started towards the door. Just as I reached the door Emmett and Jasper came running door the stairs.

"Is that Alice?" Jasper and Emmett asked at the same time.

Edward and I both nodded our heads.

I opened the door to find a short girl on the other side. Edward stepped past me and said "Bella this is Alice. Alice this is Bella"

The girl looked and I saw her face. She was very pale that contrasted with her short black spiky hair style. Her eyes were the exact same as her brothers except a little bit darker. She was no taller than five feet and was so skinny. I smiled and laughed to myself. She looked exactly like a little fairy; she was so small and skinny. She jumped and smiled at me

"Hi so you're Emmett's sister. I love your hair I wish I had hair like yours. Its soo long but mines soo short. It wouldn't have been so short if Edward didn't CUT IT!" she turned to glare at Edward. He smiled back innocently. "Oh well I think we're gonna be best friends. I can feel it. I have like this sixth sense type of thing where I have a feeling that something is going to happen."

I smiled and laughed. _Wow I've been laughing a lot today. I think I've laughed more today than I did all last year. It was kinda unusual but it felt good. I liked the feeling of being happy and carefree. Well at least as carefree as I can try to be. _

Jasper and Emmett both gave Alice a hug but I noticed that Alice and Jasper hugged each other a little bit longer than Emmett and Alice had hugged each other. _Hmm wonder what that's about. Oh well I have plenty of time to figure it out. _

Everyone came inside and Alice turned to me and said "So how come we've never heard of you before. I mean we've known Emmett forever but he's never mentioned you or any sister at all. I mean no offense or anything. I was just wondering."

Jasper and Emmett looked at me. I nodded my head. "Yeah I guess I have to tell you."

"Well, Alice" I started. "See I came here because..."

**Is Bella going to tell Alice the truth or make up a crazy lie? **

**Just to tell you, I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update or how long my updates will be but I'll take any suggestions that you have!**

**Review!! Please. **


	3. Authors Note!

Hey yeah so I'm really sorry but I won't be able to publish any more chapters probably until the end of June because I am grounded until the end of the school year. I'm sorry but stick with me and I'll write more soon.

Thanks.


End file.
